


The Long Drive Home

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Long Drive Home<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. PG. References to episode 1.<br/>A/N: Will be part of a series. Assumes they got together about 5 years prior, and got a civil partnership 2 years prior to the time the show starts. <br/>Beta by fredbassett and rodlox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Drive Home

Nick drove the poor battered car home from the anomaly site. Luckily the damage hadn’t been extensive, but he still wasn’t looking forward to explaining it to the University. While it had saved their lives, he didn’t think ‘ran into dinosaur’ was going to go down well. He glanced over at Stephen in the passenger seat, and was thankful the medic had cleared him after his encounter with the giant animal. The only thing that worried him was the unusual silence. Stephen was generally the first one to start a conversation or turn on the radio, but not this time. Tonight he was slumped down, eyes half closed as he stared out the side window. 

Feeling a little too much tension in the quiet, Nick broke the silence. “So, crashing University property isn’t going to look well on your record.” He tilted his head, keeping one eye on Stephen as he navigated the roads.

Stephen glared at him, and snapped, “It saved your life, didn’t it?” Then went back to staring out the window.

“Okay,” he drawled, confused by the reaction. Nick frowned at the road, then at Stephen, “What’s the matter, Stephen?”

Quiet reigned a few minutes more, then Stephen turned in his seat to face Nick. “I spoke with Ryan,” he softly answered.

Giving Stephen a calculated look, Nick thought for a minute before replying. “My place is here,” he said earnestly, “with you.”

Shaking his head, Stephen thought, ‘I know that, but do you?’ He huffed, and turned back to the window, remaining quiet the rest of the way home.

Finally reaching the house, Nick stopped out front, leaving the motor running. “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the office with me.” 

“No, I’m knackered, and still sore from this afternoon.” Sighing tiredly, Stephen opened the door, and started to step out.

Nick quickly grabbed his arm, suddenly frightened. “You’re going to be home when I get back?”

Stephen took the hand from his arm, and squeezed it, looking into his eyes, “Nick, you’re my partner.”

Seeing what he needed, Nick nodded, and let go. 

 

Nick came home to find Stephen already in bed asleep. Nick quickly changed, then carefully sat down next to him, and started running his hand through the thick dark hair. So strong when awake, Stephen was almost fragile asleep - face open and guileless. It would be so easy to hurt him; this man who had shared this bed the last five years, who had stood with him when Helen disappeared. Helen, who might still be alive. He tried to remember the bedroom when it was still hers…and couldn’t. 

He shook his head, not liking where his thoughts were going, and not wanting to follow them. After one last caress, he leaned down to kiss Stephen’s forehead. Then going to his side of the bed, he slid under the covers. He carefully gathered Stephen into his arms, and fell asleep.


End file.
